


Kataang Week 2018: Desire

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2018 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2018, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 10 years since Sozin's Comet, 10 years of being endgame, 10 days of prompts, 1 Anniversary: July 19th. Kataang Week 2018 Prompt 8: Desire. Katara gets some cravings.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2018 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059983
Kudos: 12





	Kataang Week 2018: Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The story timeline for this is 8 years after the war. Here is the timeline I'm using:
> 
> July 19th, 100 AG - Kataang is official
> 
> July 19th, 104 AG - Katara and Aang get married
> 
> November 108 AG - NOW in the story
> 
> November 11th, 108 AG - Aang turns 21
> 
> December 12th, 108 AG - Katara turns 23
> 
> January 18th, 109 AG - Bumi is born
> 
> February 15th, 114 AG - Kya is born
> 
> March 23rd, 119 AG - Tenzin is born
> 
> On with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: Bryke own A:TLA.

Katara tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep.

She looked down at her stomach, evidence of the child living inside, at huffed in exasperation.

The mother-to-be had been trying to sleep for _hours,_ but of course, her unborn child could not allow that to happen.

"You're going to be keeping me up when you're born anyway," the waterbender thought silently, pouting at her baby bump.

The fetus inside her merely responded with more kicks, causing the pregnant woman to wince.

"I wonder if there are any mangoes in the kitchen," she thought.

Katara got out of bed and went to search for mangoes in the pantry, smiling with delight as she found the yellow fruit.

Peeling it and cutting it into cubes, she walked back to bed, moaning softly with satisfaction as it quelled her craving.

Positive the baby would let her sleep now, she lied back down on her side, sighing as she felt her husband's arms reflexively wrap around her.

* * *

Aang rubbed his eyes groggily as he noticed his wife peacefully sleeping with a smile on her face, a rare instance these days.

He spotted the empty bowl on the nightstand, some mango juice residue left in it, and decided that, if he couldn't go back to sleep, he would at least make a treat in the morning which Katara could enjoy.

The airbender slowly got out of bed as not to wake up the waterbender, and got to work, quietly making a few fruit pies before covering them and putting them back in the pantry.

Thoroughly exhausted from his late-night work, he went back to bed with his glowing Forever Girl, resting his arms on her swollen belly.

* * *

The autumn sun peeked through the thin golden curtains, bathing the young couple's bed in light and warmth.

Katara squinted at the offending brightness, slowly but surely waking up as she yawned.

She placed her hands on her protruding 7-months pregnant abdomen, feeling the baby give her a high five.

"Hungry again?" the expecting mother whispered, laughing softly as she felt rapid-fire kicks of agreement.

She got up, stretched her tense limbs, and made her way to the kitchen, determined to find some of the mangoes that she had been craving the night before.

"Let's see here," the waterbender murmured, moving aside some containers in the pantry.

"Hey, Sweetie."

Katara slightly jumped, startled.

Her husband gave her an amused, albeit sleepy, smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"What're you doing up so early?" Aang yawned.

"Cravings again?" he guessed.

The 22-soon-to-be-23 year old nodded, turning around and resuming her quest for the yellow fruit.

"Sweetie, do we have any mangoes left?" she asked, her search proving futile.

"Mangoes, mangoes," the airbender said in thought.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, recalling what he had done the night before.

"Yes?"

"Well," Aang started, the waterbender frowning since her mangoes were nowhere to be found, "Last night I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, and I noticed your bowl, so I decided to make you a few mango fruit pies."

Katara's face brightened, her disappointment disappearing as a smile made its way to her lips.

"Where, where, where?" she asked all hyped up, shifting boxes in the pantry to find the new object of her craving.

The Avatar chuckled at his wife's antics before reaching around her to grab a pie tin covered in plastic wrap.

"Right here, Sweetie."

He took out the golden-brown pies, sat Katara down at the table, got a knife from one of the drawers, and used his firebending to heat the pie, before cutting his Forever Girl a slice and feeding her.

"Say 'aah'," Aang said, holding the fork in front of her mouth.

Katara obliged, humming happily as the sweet delicacy satisfied her tastebuds and made its way to her stomach.

The airbender grinned at his wife's sound of pleasure and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm," she mumbled, smiling into the kiss and gently running her tongue against his lower lip, deepening it and begging for entrance.

Her husband granted her access, fighting for dominance while rubbing her pregnant belly lovingly.

He tangled his hands in her long, unruly hair, loving the way it felt between his fingers, and tasted her lips, loving the addition of faint mango as the waterbender nipped at him, just soft enough to not draw blood.

The two broke apart, staring into each other's eyes intensely, before sharing a few more chaste kisses and hugging.

Katara sighed, "I love you, Sweetie."

She took another bite and said after swallowing, "Thank you for the fruit pies."

Aang combed her hair with his fingers.

"I love you too, Sweetie. And you're welcome."

Suddenly, the pregnant waterbender yelped in surprise.

Her husband's eyes widened in concern.

"Sweetie, you okay?"

Katara laughed weakly.

"Yep. Our baby is just expressing his gratitude for the pies."

Aang chuckled and kissed her stomach repeatedly lovingly.

"She," he corrected.

"He."

"She."

"He."

"She."

"He."

"She."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"You always have to get the last word, don't you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yep!" the airbender said cheerfully, "Besides, we'll see soon enough that _I'm_ right."

"Sure, sure."

She sighed and leaned against her husband, content with his hands rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you feed me more of that pie?" she asked, putting on her best pout.

Aang kissed her forehead and kept feeding her the delicacy, satisfied with being able to make her happy.

"Aah," she said as she finished the gooey dessert.

Katara suddenly turned around, feeling the craving for something else, and gave her soulmate a passionate kiss, running her hands all over his body.

"Mmm," he mumbled against her lips, surprised at the unprovoked display of affection.

The Avatar chuckled as they broke away and whispered in her ear.

"Have a desire for something else?"

He picked her up bridal style and carried his wife to their room before she could reply, making her giggle as he gave her wet kisses on every bit of skin he could reach.

Needless to say, the two didn't come out for a _very_ long time.


End file.
